Sauve moi
by Julie.Percevent
Summary: Six ans dans le passé, Seto et Mokie vivaient le malheur. Toutefois, un garçon étrange entre dans leur vie et là change un peu, pour le mieux. Point de vue de Seto, Mokuba et le gars bizarre. Attention:YAOI, avis aux personnes sensibles...
1. Prologue

**Sauve-moi**

Halàlà!

C'est absolument merveilleux! Encore une histoire en route. Si vous vénérez Seto ou Mokuba, je vous promet que cette histoire sera vous satisfaire. Je ne peux vous dire d'avance ce qui va se passer dans cette saga, mais le début de l'histoire est déjà très révélateur.

Résumé : Seto, dix ans et Mokuba Kaiba, six ans, sont mal-traité par leur père adoptif. Mokuba est même abusé. Toutefois, un garçon étrange entre dans leur vie et là change un peu, pour le mieux. (Point de vue de Seto, Mokuba et le gars bizarre.)

Tout droits réservés.

**Sauve-moi**

_-Première partie-_

_Les années du passé qui furent le commencement de l'histoire de Dark._

_Des années où Seto était encore un enfant heureux capable de sourire,_

_Mais de ces années ou Mokuba avait besoin d'être sauvée,_

_D'être tiré d'un terrible piège qui perdure._

''_-(Smile) ''-Dark._

''_-…Dark? Tu es fou… ''-Seto_

Chapitre Un : Rencontres Hivernales Point de vue de Seto… 

J'étais étendu par-terre. Mon corps meurtri de partout, mon orgueil blessé d'avoir du fléchir pour ne pas recevoir une raclée supplémentaire. Je voyais rouge de mes yeux mi-clos, un goût de sang dans la bouche. Sur le dos, offert en soumission, la tête inclinée sur la gauche, conscient d'un filet sanguinolent coulant de mes lèvres pour rouler sur ma joue. Mon persécuteur me regardait avec colère, mépris, même dégoût. J'étais revenu de mon école primaire avec une médiocre note de 93, pour un examen de mathématique. Mr. Kaiba n'était pas fier de moi. Pas du tout. Il désirait des résultats de 95 pourcent et plus. Inhumain? Vous ignorez à quel point. Mes yeux finirent par se fermer.

''-Tu es faible… ''

Faible… Oui, ce mot qui résonnait en moi était peut-être véridique, la voix de Gozaburo me parvenait, hargneuse et dédaigneuse. Il y eut encore un silence, avant qu'une autre voix soit entendue.

''-Seto… Pourras-tu te relever? '', murmura une voix.

Une petite, très petite voix, toute en douceur et en chaleur. Des bras m'entourèrent tendrement, et quelque chose d'un peu lourd se posa sur ma poitrine. Quelque chose de doux tomba sur mon visage, étalant une douce odeur sous mon nez.

Je reconnus les manières rassurantes de Mokuba, mon petit frère adoré. J'ouvris les yeux, et je fis un pénible effort pour relever la tête. La joue de Mokuba était posée contre mon torse, comme si il s'assurait que mon cœur battait toujours. Son visage était tourné vers moi, et ses yeux étaient fermés. Sa longue chevelure se rendait jusqu'à mon visage, le caressant de ses longues mèches de jais.

''-Mokuba… '' soufflai-je.

Mon frère ouvrit ses yeux bleus cendrés pour les poser sur moi. Il m'esquissa un sourire.

''-Au lieu de m'écraser avec ta tête, peut-être pourrais-tu songer à m'aider? ''

Son sourire s'évapora et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

''-Oh, oui, désolé! ''

Il s'éloigna de moi et je me redressai. Une vive douleur sur ma hanche me fit fermer les yeux. J'y posai une main, pour tenter d'atténuer la sensation. Nous étions dans ma chambre, une pièce froide et morne, sans vie, le théâtre de la plupart des actes de violence que Mr. Kaiba exerçaient sur moi. C'était une pièce où je ne me sentais jamais en sécurité. On pouvait m'y frapper sans jamais être dérangé. Je me relevai et ouvrit les yeux. J'aperçu mon frère prendre une feuille par-terre. C'était la feuille de mon examen.

''-93 pourcent… '', murmura Mokuba. ''Pourtant, cela n'a pas suffit… ''

Mokuba semblait bouleversé. Quand mon frère donne son affection à une personne… Mokuba a une personnalité assez spéciale. Il ne déteste personne, mais si quelqu'un a le malheur de se mettre sur mon chemin, son ressentiment peut être quelque peu surprenant. Il tient le rôle d'ange gardien. Son empathie et sa sollicitude sont telles que l'on a l'impression qu'il pense pour les gens qu'il affectionne. Oui, mon ange gardien.

''-Cessons d'en parler, tu veux? '', dis-je tranquillement. '' Toi, as-tu passé une belle journée? ''

''-Naturellement. ''

Il approcha une fenêtre et regarda dehors. De la neige tombait. C'était le dix-sept du mois de Décembre et les vacances de Noël allaient bientôt commencer.

''-La neige est magnifique. '' dit Mokuba. ''Quand elle est pure, in touché, étincelante de splendeur glaciale. ''

Je me plaçai à coté de mon frère, pour admirer le terrain recouvert de neige qui brillait sous un ciel qui s'assombrissait rapidement.

''C'est froid. C'est hostile. C'est un désert froid. Les gens ne veulent pas y toucher, préservant cette soi-disant pureté. ''

J'avais une perception légèrement différente de celle de Mokuba. J'étais juste un peu plus négatif que lui. Je regardai mon frère de profil. Son apparence était si froide, mais sa personnalité si chaleureuse. Sa peau était d'un blanc incroyable. Il quittait rarement la maison, et si il sortait, il évitait le soleil. Avec le temps, sa peau avait atteint une pâleur qui lui donnait un air maladif. Ses cheveux d'un noir si luisant lui donnait une expression assez pure. Mr. Kaiba nous faisait porter du noir, une couleur qui faisait ressortir le teint de peau de Mokuba. Ses yeux d'un bleu très foncé rappelait la neige pendant la nuit.

''-Ça rend la neige belle… et terrible. '' Dit Mokuba

''-Mokuba…Tu es comme la neige, sans les défauts. ''

Mon frère m'esquissa un sourire d'ange.

''-Mais n'oublie pas, Seto. Toutes les roses, aussi belles soient elles, ont des épines. ''

C'est là que j'aperçus, sur la joue de qu'il avait appuyé contre moi, une éraflure écarlate. Mon frère me laissa seul.

Je décidai d'aller prendre une douche dans ma salle de bain personnelle. J'attrapai des vêtements de rechange, désirant être présentable pour l'heure du souper. Je déposai les vêtements dans un coin, pour ensuite me dévêtir et aller dans la douche. Je passai mes mains sur des bleus très récents, et rinçai le sang qui avait coulé sur ma joue. Je quittai la salle de bain après une dizaine de minutes, séché et habillé. Je pris place à un bureau devant mon miroir, et commençai à brosser mes cheveux. Des coups retentirent alors à ma porte.

''-C'est ouvert. ''

La porte s'ouvrit et deux de mes cousines entrèrent. Elles se nommaient Azami et Sakura. Sakura avait 15 ans et Azami avait 9 ans.

''-Bonjour, '' dirent-elles courtoisement.

Je leur fit un signe de la main. Toutes deux avaient des cheveux châtains et de grands yeux azurés.

''-Seto '', dit Sakura. ''Ça te dirait de venir marcher avec nous? Nous avons besoin de compagnie. ''

Je leur jetai un coup d'œil. Toute deux étaient entièrement vêtues de blanc. Sous leurs longs manteaux blancs purs, il était possible d'apercevoir leurs robes de satin immaculées et leurs bottillons de la couleur de la neige. J'hochai la tête.

Je suivis mes cousines jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Mr. Kaiba et Mokuba étaient devant la porte. Une femme vient m'apporter mon manteau et mes bottines, toujours noirs.

''-Merci, madame. ''

Je mis mes vêtements rapidement, pour ne pas faire attendre mes cousines. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles s'impatientent.

''-Reviens au moins avant le couvre feu'', me recommanda Mr. Kaiba.

''-J'y veillerai '', dis-je en inclinant la tête.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Mokuba. Il m'esquissa un sourire presque imperceptible.

Mr. Kaiba posa une lourde main sur son épaule, et mon petit frère fléchit sous le coup, sans toute fois tomber. Mon frère baissa la tête, les yeux écarquillés, les dents serrés.

''-Au revoir, Seto… '' souffla-t-il.

Mon regard s'assombrit. Il était évident que mon petit frère n'aimait pas beaucoup être touché par notre père adoptif. En passant devant mon frère pour sortir, je posai une main sur sa tête pour brièvement le caresser.

Il faisait vraiment très froid et les flacons de neige était assez volumineux, comparé à leur taille habituelle. Il y avait de la glace un peu partout. Mes cousines marchaient très précautionneusement, prenant soin de ne pas glisser.

''-Ah, ce que c'est froid… ''dit Azami. ''La neige, c'est joli, mais seulement vu de notre salon, au coin du feu… ''

''-Au fait, Seto. '' dit Sakura. ''Gôsaburô t'as encore frappé? J'ai aperçu un bleu à ton cou, quand nous étions chez toi. ''

J'hochai la tête. Mes deux cousines me fixaient.

''-Je ne comprend pas, '' dit Azami, '' pourquoi agit-il ainsi? Tu es intelligent, charmant, talentueux et gentil. Tu mérites bien mieux comme traitement. ''

''-Pourtant, il n'était pas comme ça avant… Il a subitement changé. On a toujours pensé qu'il était un peu sévère, mais maintenant, il est inhumain. Et Mokie… ''

''-Oh mon dieu, Sakura! Regarde! '' s'écria Azami.

Elle leva les yeux, et son expression changea, pour passer de compassion à pur émerveillement. Je suivi la direction de leur regards. Elles regardaient un garçon, plus loin. Quand il nous accosta, je constatai plutôt que c'était un jeune homme.

''-Bonjour, '' dit-il.

Un sourire éclatant, étalant une rangée de dents blanches. Une peau magnifiquement hâlée (A/N : Comme celle de Marik, vous savez…), une complexion qui témoignait d'un soleil quasi perpétuel. Un regard enjoué, d'une nuance d'un mauve étonnant. Des cheveux couleur acajou, une chevelure constituée de longues mèches de plusieurs longueurs. Le gendre de personne qui captivait l'attention, surtout celle des femmes. Il était tout simplement… Beau. Non. Ce mot ne suffit pas. Il était sublime.

Fin du Chapitre…

(Okay, tout le monde. Vous savez tous à quel point Seto est sexy, non? En bien, ce gars là est aussi sexy, à la différence près qu'il ne porte pas de noir et qu'il est toujours d'excellente humeur. Va pour l'explication. Vous en connaîtrez plus sur lui dans les prochains chapitres. )

_Alors_, le premier chapitre vous plaît? Dites m'en des nouvelles!!! Vous ne trouverez pas meilleure histoire en français inventé de la vie de Seto et de Mokuba Kaiba. Je vous jure! Je l'aimmmmmme cette histoire!!! Donnez-lui sa chance!

KAIBA POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Review&Review, please….

_Fait par:_ JuliePercevent _&_ LaNuitInYourEyes 


	2. Joyeusement Surprenant

**Sauve-Moi**

Voici le chapitre 2. Il sera l'un des seuls chapitres sans point de vue. Le chapitre aurait été trop compliqué avec un point de vue.

Résumé : Seto, dix ans et Mokuba Kaiba, six ans, sont mal-traité par leur père adoptif. Mokuba est même abusé. Toutefois, un garçon étrange entre dans leur vie et là change un peu, pour le mieux. (Point de vue de Seto, Mokuba et le gars bizarre.)

Tout droits réservés.

**Sauve-moi**

_-Première partie-_

_Les années du passé qui furent le commencement de l'histoire de Dark._

_Des années où Seto était encore un enfant heureux capable de sourire,_

_Mais de ces années ou Mokuba avait besoin d'être sauvée,_

_D'être tiré d'un terrible piège qui perdure._

''_-(Smile) ''-Dark._

''_-…Dark? Tu es fou… ''-Seto_

Chapitre 2 : Joyeusement surprenant

Son nom était Dark. Il avait 17 ans et était venu au monde le 7 août. Son travail était de plaire aux femmes. Il était beau, intelligent, sexy et personne n'était meilleur que lui.

Je plaisante ! J'ai horreur des gens parfaits.

Il aimait rire, chanter incroyablement faux, il aimait les enfants et lui même se demandait ce que les femmes lui trouvaient. Il connaissait bien les jeunes femmes qu'il venait d'accoster. Sakura et Azami Kaiba, de ravissantes et riches jeunes filles. Leur père était le frère du président de la Kaiba Corporation et leur mère était une chanteuse renommée. De charmantes filles riches typiques. Par compte, Dark ignorait qui était le jeune garçon qui les accompagnait, même si son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

''-Bonjour. '' Dirent les jeunes filles, m'offrant leur plus beau sourire.

''-Sakura et Azami Kaiba, un plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer. ''

Les deux jeunes filles rougirent.

''-Qui est ce jeune garçon ? '', Demanda-t-il.

Le jeune garçon en question lui semblait bien malheureux. Il avait horreur des enfants qui ne sourient pas.

''-C'est Seto. '', Dit Azami. '' Notre cousin. ''

Le bel homme hocha la tête. Il entraîna les de demoiselles à l'écart.

''-Il m'a l'air déprimé. '' Dit-il doucement. '' Est-ce que je peux marcher avec lui, pour parler un peu ? ''

''-Bien sur. '', Dit Sakura.

Elles le laissèrent avec Seto.

Ce gamin, tout de suite, lui sembla tout droit sorti d'un deuil. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, avait une peau très blanche, des cheveux d'un brun assez pâle et des yeux d'un bleu froid. Très froid. Trop froid.

''-Seto, qui est mort, pour que je puisse offrir mes sympathies ? ''

'-…Pardon ? ''

''-Tu n'es pas en deuil ? Avec ce visage déprimé et ces vêtements si sombres, je croyais que… ''

Il y eu un bref silence. Seto le regardait bizarrement.

''-Au fait. Moi, c'est Dark. ''

Je lui esquissai un sourire.

''-Viens, on va marcher un peu. '', Dit gentiment l'adolescent.

Ils se mirent à marcher dans une direction.

''- Au fait, Seto… J'ai l'impression de déjà t'avoir rencontré au par avant. _Est-ce possible_ ? ''

''-Je suis le fils adoptif de Gôzaburô Kaiba. ''

Dark écarquilla les yeux. Il était en présence d'un des garçons les plus riches du pays. _Seto Kaiba… _L'adolescent entendait sans cesse une voix dans sa tête, lui dire que ce garçon était important et qu'il semblait… malheureux. L'argent ne faisait pas le bonheur, semble-t-il. Dark avait du le voir au nouvelle ou dans les journaux, même si il avait entendu dire que cet homme avait un fils très discret. Seto marchait silencieusement au coté de l'adolescent, la tête baissée. Cette attitude le désolait. Dark se demandait pourquoi il ne se penchait pas pour ramasser de la neige, pourquoi il ne tirait pas la langue pour goûter aux flocons, ce gendre de chose.

''-Dis-moi, Seto… es-tu heureux ? ''

Il hocha la tête.

''-Oui. Pourquoi ? '' Demanda-t-il. ''Mon… père est plein aux as, j'ai des serviteurs et j'ai droit è une éducation. J'ai une grande maison alors que certaines personnes n'ont même pas de toit et j'ai trois fois par jours un repas délicieux qui m'est offert. Je suis tous les jours reconnaissant de ce que j'ai. '', Murmura-t-il.

Quelque chose clochait dans son discours, sans que Dark ne comprenne ce que c'était. Il avait tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer : argent, maison, nourriture, meilleure éducation. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait ?

''-Ma maison. '', Dit alors Seto.

Il pointa un château à l'européenne, une belle maison blanche, comportant trois étages, un grenier et une cave.

''-Tu habites là ? '', Questionna-t-il avec admiration.

''-Oui, avec mon père. ''

Dark fixa la demeure, devant laquelle ils étaient rendus. Les rideaux étaient tous tirés. Ce détail donnait un air légèrement lugubre è la place. Des rideaux du rez-de-chaussée s'écartèrent juste assez pour qu'apparaisse une toute petite frimousse. Seto lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui esquissa un sourire.

''-Qui est-ce ? '', Demanda-il.

''- C'est Mokie. ''

''-Mokie… '' se dit Dark. ''Qu'elle est mignonne. ''

''-Okay. Euh… je vais partir, Seto. J'imagine que tu veux souper. Bye bye ! ''

Et il parti. Il ne se douta pas un bref instant qu'il était suivi.

L'adolescent entra dans son appartement. Il vivait seul, alors il n'avait pas besoin d'une très grande maison. Il vivait avec des animaux. Il avait une trentaine d'oiseaux de toutes les couleurs. Il y avait des perchoirs partout dans la maison et pas mal n'importe quoi qui leurs étaient nécessaire. Il y avait des mangeoires, des baignoires partout et des petites cabanes. Il avait aussi un grand aquarium dans lequel nageaient des poissons de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs. Les murs de ma maison étaient peinturés de couleurs pastel et j'avais dessiné sur la plus part de mes murs, des dessins assez amusant à regarder. Il enleva ses vêtements hivernaux pour révéler un t-shirt blanc et des jeans bleu pale. Il ne passa pas trop de temps seul, car à peine eut-il le temps de se demander comment passer son temps jusqu'à la nuit que l'on cogna à sa porte.

Il s'étira, en songeant que cela devait être le propriétaire qui voulait son loyer. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte, les yeux fermés.

''-Salut, monsieur, ne devais-je pas payer le loyer que dans une semaine ? ''

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel il se disait qu'il avait encore la paix pendant une semaine.

''-Hum…Excuse-moi ? ''

J'ouvris les yeux, pour les baisser. Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Seto.

''-Euh…Oh…Mon dieu, je suis désolé ! Je croyais que… Mais Seto, que fais-tu ici ? ''

Il baissa la tête avec une expression indescriptible. Regret, peut-être ? Tristesse ? L'adolescent espérait que non. Culpabilité ? Pourquoi ? Déception ? C'était peut-être probable.

''-Je…Je m'excuse. Vous étiez intriguant, alors…je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous suivre. ''

''-Ah, je vois…Intriguant… ''

Intriguant… Dark croyait être suffisamment bien connu pour ne pas être ainsi pour qui que ce soit. Il semblerait que, dieu merci, sa réputation n'était pas trop connue pour les enfants. Ça l'étonnait, car Seto était tout de même riche et la plus part des riches de la ville savaient qui il était, mais, naturellement, les hommes et les enfants ne saisissait pas grand-chose de lui. Ou de son travail. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle Seto avait tenu à le suivre.

''-Oui, intriguant. '', Commença Seto pour se justifier. '' Votre voix, votre perpétuel sourire, votre manière de réagir, tout, si détaché et insouciant… J'étais curieux de vous parler un peux plus. Et ne vous ayant jamais vu dans le voisinage, alors je me demandais ou vous habitiez. ''

Dark hocha la tête. Curiosité naturelle des enfants. Il pouvait comprendre ce sentiment. Mais… Il lui sembla imprudent de faire confiance à un étranger aussi rapidement.

''-Je te trouve très confiant. '', Dit-il d'une voix douce. '' Que sais-tu de moi ? Peut-être suis-je dangereux ? ''

Seto secoua la tête, avant de lui esquisser un petit sourire.

''-Mes cousines semblaient bien vous connaître et si elles m'ont laissées avec toi, c'est qu'elle assumaient pouvoir te faire confiance. ''

Dark éclata d'un petit rire. C'était bien remarqué. C'était un enfant qui lui semblait intelligent et mature. Peut-être un peut trop pour son age. Ça le déprimait. Mais bon, même si il était déprimé, un sourire persiste sur ses lèvres, car il détestait se sentir mal. Alors je chante une chanson des spice girls et il se met stupidement à danser dans mon salon. Ça le mettait de bonne humeur. Il se retenu, pour ne pas passer pour un dingue au yeux de cet enfant et de lui faire peur.

''-Je…je peux comprendre si vous dites que je vous dérange. Peut-être devrais-je vous quittez. ''

''-Non, attend. ''

Il aime trop les enfants pour en laisser un quitter sa maison aussi facilement sans même lui offrir de bonbons. Et son affection pour les enfants lui ordonnait de faire quelque chose pour le petit enfant déprimé juste sous ses yeux. Il ne pouvait simplement pas l'ignorer. Il en était incapable.

''-Tu peux entrer si tu veux, mais il y a des règlements à respecter. D'abord, pas de vouvoiement. On s'appelle par nos prénoms. ''

Seto écarquilla les yeux, avec l'air de se demander quel gendre de règle c'était.

''-Ensuite, on doit porter des couleurs claires, mais je vais essayer de tolérer les tiens ce soir. Ah, et finalement… Cesse d'avoir l'air déprimé, okay ? ''

Dark lui communiqua un très grand sourire, pour ensuite s'écarter de son chemin, enfin que Seto puisse entrer dans son humble demeure, déterminé à avoir du plaisir, ce soir là, avec ce que Dark aimait le plus au monde, un enfant !

(Smile)

**À suivre…**

J'espère que le chapitre vous à plus. Vous savez maintenant qui est le gars bizarre que je vous ai parlé. Je souhaite sincèrement qu'il sera aimé. Moi je l'aime. Dites-moi votre première impression, et si vous ne l'aimez pas… ne me le dites pas. Ce serait mieux pour moi, héhé…

Je vous aime !

**Review&Review Please !!!! **


	3. Couleurs irrationnelles

**Sauve-moi**

Hello ! Je me suis rendu compte que pas beaucoup de monde s'est intéressé à cette histoire. Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que c'est le résumé qui n'est pas assez frappant ? Si c'est ça, je ferais un effort pour le changer. J'espère que vous allez apprécier.

Tout droits réservés.

**Sauve-moi**

_-Première partie-_

_Les années du passé qui furent le commencement de l'histoire de Dark._

_Des années où Seto était encore un enfant heureux capable de sourire,_

_Mais de ces années ou Mokuba avait besoin d'être sauvée,_

_D'être tiré d'un terrible piège qui perdure._

''_-(Smile) ''-Dark._

''_-…Dark? Tu es fou… ''-Seto_

Chapitre 3 : Couleurs irrationnelles.

_(Point de Vue de Seto Kaiba)_

J'entrai dans la demeure de Dark et tout de suite, l'aspect de l'appartement me força à sourire. Les dessins sur les murs étaient très simples, si bien que je songeai à quel point mon frère avait du talent. Car malgré son age, jamais je n'avais vu Mokuba faire un dessin avec des bonhommes allumettes, ce qui recouvrait les murs de la maison de Dark. Les murs étaient vraiment de couleurs spéciaux. Par exemple, dans la cuisine/ salle à manger/ hall d'entré, l'un des murs était bicolore, séparé au milieu horizontalement et il était rose bonbon et jaune canari. Un autre mur était mauve lilas, recouvert de pois rouge vif. Un autre mur était orange brûlé et le dernier était bleu, strié de jolies lignes vert aqua qui ondulait verticalement. C'était très joyeux, mais… Quel goût douteux en matière de couleur. Enfin, bon. Ce n'était pas très beau, mais c'était tellement douteux que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. C'était simplement affreux, mais amusant. J'imagine que c'était le but.

''-Euh… Excusez-moi… ? '', commençai-je.

''-Ouch ! ''

''-Ça va ?! ''

''-Pitié, parle-moi normalement… Je me sens vieux… ''

''-Euh… Okay… J'aimerais savoir… Pourquoi vivre ici ? Il semblerait que… tu… aies… des liaisons avec la plupart des riches… ''

Il m'esquissa un sourire. Il ne semblait sérieux que lorsqu'il se concentrait à m'écouter.

''-J'habite tout près d'une école primaire. J'adore les enfants, c'est tout. Il y a plusieurs enfants dans mon appartement. Je les adore, c'est pour ça ! ''

''-Ah… ''

Et ce mec adorait les oiseaux et les poissons. Il y avait des perchoirs partout et de jolies cabanes. L'aquarium était très grand, rempli d'accessoire et de poissons de toutes les couleurs.

Dans le salon, une porte coulissante menait à un balcon. Le balcon était consacré aux oiseaux. Il était entouré de panneaux de verre afin que les oiseaux ne partent pas et il y avait des perchoirs dans les vitres. C'était là que les oiseaux allaient faire leurs besoins. Il y avait des cages dans chaque coin, mais les portes étaient ouvertes, de telle sorte que les oiseaux pouvaient y aller de leur plein gré. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir emmené Mokuba. Mon frère aime les animaux et il sait se faire aimer des animaux les plus sauvages. C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours trouvé un peu dérangeant. Ce don ne faisait que m'inquiéter. Je n'aimais pas le voir caresser les chats de gouttière.

''-Aimes-tu les animaux, Seto ? '', me demanda Dark.

Je regardais les oiseaux sur les perchoirs. Ils étaient de toutes les couleurs. La seule couleur qui n'existait pas chez lui, c'était le noir.

''-Pas particulièrement, non. '', répondis-je.

''-Dommage. ''

Il était vraiment spécial. Il ne cessait de me sourire, comme si il était particulièrement heureux de m'avoir sous son toit.

''-Va donc prendre place au salon. Je vais t'apporter à boire et à manger. '', me dit-il.

Je lui obéis. Je me rendis au salon. Le divan était blanc et le plancher était recouvert d'un tapis de Barbie mauve et rose. Il y avait une très grande télévision peinturée en jaune. Il y avait des haut-parleurs de chaque cotés de la télé et même eux avaient été peinturés. L'un d'eux était vert pomme avec des motifs de fleurs roses, tandis que l'autre était blanc striés de lignes bleus plus ou moins droites. Au plafond pendait une boule disco miroitante et les lampes dans la pièce avaient des ampoules de couleurs spécials. Les murs, naturellement, étaient recouverts de dessins. C'est aussi dans le salon qu'était le fameux aquarium. Il était très grand. Il était sur une très grande base en bois peinturé en mauve, en blanc et en bleu. La base arrivait au niveau de mon ventre et l'aquarium devait me dépasser de 60 cm.

Je pris place sur le confortable divan et je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il était cinq heures. Je commençais à avoir faim.

Dark revint, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, les bras surchargés. Je me levai de ma place pour l'aider. Il tenait un bol et deux verres.

''-Je vais t'aider. '', dis-je doucement.

''-Mais non, voyons. ''

J'enlevai tout de même le bol de ses mains, pour le déposer sur la table rouge devant le divan. Il s'assit, pour me donner un verre. Je regardai dedans pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. De l'orangeade. Vous imaginez un peu ? Ça allait faire au moins trois ans que je n'en avais pas eu. C'était inexistant à l'orphelinat et jamais mr. Kaiba n'aurait accepté qu'une telle boisson franchisse nos portes. Et le bol… il était rempli de bonbons et de chocolat, autres choses que je n'avais pas vues depuis longtemps. Je regardai Dark un instant. Quel genre de repas était-ce donc ?

''-Euh…Dark ? Ce n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler un vrai repas. ''

''-Ah bon ? Qu'est- ce que tu mangerais, toi ? ''

''-Quelque chose de plus… euh… sain ? ''

''Ah, je t'en prie… N'étais-tu pas supposé souper chez toi ? ''

''- C'est vrai. ''

''-Allez, mange, Seto ! ''

J'haussai les épaules, pour attraper un bonbon. Dark se mit à bouffer une palette de chocolat, observant mon visage. Je mis le bonbon dans ma bouche. Il était sûr. Tellement, que mon visage changea d'expression. Dark éclata de rire.

''-Si seulement tu avais vu ton visage ! Ahaha ! ''

Je lui esquissai un petit sourire, dès que le goût se fut atténué.

''Ah, non '', dit-il alors. ''C'était quoi ça ? Souris, bon sang, ne fait pas semblant. ''

Sa remarque élargit mon sourire, mais son air renfrogné ne disparut pas.

''-C'est pas tout à fait ça… '', déclara-t-il.

Il changea soudainement d'expression, pour que son regard devienne malicieux.

''-Seto, je sais comment faire rire les enfant ! ''

''-Ah bon ? Comment ? ''

''-Je vais te montrer. Ferme les yeux. ''

Je fermai les yeux. Dark poussa un cri de joie et se jeta sur moi pour me chatouiller les côtes, un point où j'étais sensible. Je me mis instantanément à rire. Dark riait, aussi. J'essayais de le repousser, mais sans grand succès.

''-Nyaha ! Je t'avais bien dit que je savais te faire rire ! ''

''-Arrête, Dark, arrête ! Hahaha ! S'il te plait ! Hahaha haha ! ''

''-Pourquoi ?! ''

Je riais tant que me yeux s'humidifièrent et j'avais du mal à respirer.

''-Pitié, Dark ! ''

''-Dis que les poissons roses à lunettes sont les meilleurs ! ''

Hein ? Quel était le sens d'une telle phrase ? Mais ayant le besoin de respirer, je lui répondis.

''-Les… Les poissons roses sont les meilleurs ! ''

''Non, Seto. C'est les poissons roses _à lunette_ ! ''

''-Okay, okay ! Les poissons roses à lunettes sont les meilleurs ! ''

Dark me relâcha finalement, avec un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Mais alors que je reprenais mon souffre, son sourire devint indulgent. En un instant, il avait réussi à me transformer en quelque chose qui lui ressemblait.

''-Dark, pourquoi une telle phrase ? '', demandai-je, tout sourire.

''-Il fallait que je t'entendre dire une phrase débile. ''

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel il ne faisait que sourire tendrement.

''-Qui a-t-il ? '', demandai-je.

Il soupira, m'observant de ses yeux magnifiques et profonds.

''-Tu es plus adorable quand tu souris. '', me dit-il enfin.

Mon sourire s'accentua, un sourire effectué qu'avec mes lèvres. Il ignorait ce que j'avais bien pu voir. Je crois pourtant que ça pouvait sembler évident. J'avais encore des ecchymoses au cou et je crois qu'il y avait une tache de sang séché sur le coin de mes lèvres. Peut-être son sourire indulgent cachait-il en fait une tendresse reliée à ce qu'il avait vu de mes blessures. Peut-être savait-il que jamais je ne souriais chez moi.

Dark se leva du divan.

''-Seto, je sais ce qu'on va faire. Puisque tu as faim, on va faire à manger. On va faire des pâtisseries ! ''

''-Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas un repas ! ''

''-Pas grave ! Les gâteaux, c'est bon ! ''

Il approcha un système de son et il alluma le lecteur CD. Tout de suite, de la musique se mit à jouer. De la musique particulièrement ridicule, ce, mélangé avec N syne, Backstreet boys, Spice girls, enfin bon, tout groupe susceptible d'avoir des chansons que l'on entendrait à une fête de préadolescents, ou d'enfants. Pas du tout mon style de musique, mais je ne pouvais pas me plaindre, étant un invité.

Avec Dark, le temps, malheureusement, passait vraiment très rapidement. Peut-être même trop. Même faire des gâteaux semblait une des activités les plus amusantes, avec lui. Je m'amusais tant que je ne remarquai pas le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus et que la nuit rapidement s'avançait. J'aurais du me montrer un peu plus prudent, j'aurais du surveiller un peu mieux le temps, car ma stupidité eut un double tranchant. Pour moi, ce fut assez valorisant, mais pour Mokuba…

Faut que je me justifie. Entre être avec un gars sympathique et amusant ou être avec mr. Kaiba, le choix me semblait évident. Pendant que je faisais des pâtisseries, j'ignorais que, pendant ce temps là, mr. Kaiba était de très mauvaise humeur et que son souffre douleur pour cette nuit là, c'était Mokuba.

**À suivre…**

Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire. Je sais que certains propos de Seto son incompréhensible à ce point de l'histoire, mais les explications viendront avec les chapitres suivants.

Review&Review Please !!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
